The Secret of the Anodites
by moonshadow2012
Summary: Anodites are very powerful. But sometimes they don't think through the actions they take. What happens when one of those actions catches up to them?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is probably gonna be a little iffy, but I'll do my best. Based in the present time in the Ultimate Alien series. Enjoy!**

The night was dark. A woman who seemed to glow through the shadows whistled through the trees. She crouched on a ledge overlooking Bellwood. She almost allowed herself a smile at the thought of the unsuspecting prey beneath her.

"I'm coming for you, Gwen Tennyson." She said giddily. She leapt into the air and prepared to fly down to the houses below. Suddenly, a blast of blue energy hit her in the back, knocking her down the slope. She tumbled down, scratching her perfect cream skin on rocks and brambles and landing on her back, her black hair splayed out underneath her.

"Hello Sonny." A voice said. Sonny frowned. She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. What…? A shadowy figure stood at the edges of the woods, just inside the tree line.

"Who are you?" She asked, angry that someone would dare disturb her.

"None of your business." The figure replied. Sonny frowned deeper. She _knew _that voice!

"Come out and show yourself!" She yelled, tossing three balls of energy into the trees. A blue force field blocked them, but Sonny couldn't see the figure's face through the smoke. When it cleared, no one was there.

"Why do you care so much about protecting Gwen Tennyson?" She yelled. The figure was nowhere to be seen. Sonny steamed. She hated being ignored.

"No one hurts Gwen except me." The voice was right in her ear. Everything snapped together in a second.

"You!" She gasped.

"Yes, me." The voice was strained. Sonny realized that using Anodite powers was hard for them. She thrust a hand backwards, blindly shooting an energy beam out. All she caught was air.

"Where _are _you?" She screamed. She was tired of these games.

"Right in front of you." Was the reply. They materialized in front of her just long enough to knock her out. They stood over her fallen body with a small smirk on their face. Sonny moaned as she faded to unconsciousness. All she could think was _This wasn't supposed to happen. How did they know? How did they know? How did they know?_


	2. Sleeping Pills

**Chapter one**

"Ben? Ben? Ben?" Gwen shook her cousin's shoulders. "Ben, wake up. Now. Ben this isn't funny. Ben!"

"Gwen." Kevin said gently.

"Ben, I said wake up. We're going to be late."

"Gwen." Kevin repeated, placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. The red headed girl ignored him, shrugging his hand off and shaking her cousin again.

"Ben! Wake up! _Now!_" She yelled, her face three inches away from his. Ben's eyelids fluttered and he moaned quietly. Gwen looked up at her boyfriend. "See, he heard me." She said in her trademark I-told-you-so tone.

"Okay, so he's alive." Kevin observed, looking at the unconscious hero. "What now?"

Gwen dropped her cousin back onto his bed and picked up a small bottle that sat open on the desk. She glanced at the label, then drew back, surprised.

"Sleeping pills." She gasped.

"That would explain why he fell asleep on top of his blankets, with his clothes on, and why we couldn't wake him up." Kevin stated. Gwen shot her boyfriend a dirty look for about five seconds, then got over it.

"Ben _never _takes sleeping pills. He never takes any kind of pills." She said.

"Maybe not around you." Kevin pointed out. "And we didn't exactly tell him we were coming over."

Gwen bit her lip and put the bottle down, the label facing out as if she was afraid to see it. Her eyes were full of confusion and fear…not only fear of harm to her favorite cousin, but fear that Kevin was right, and Ben had been lying to her about the pills.

"He promised." Gwen murmured. "When he first got the Omnitrix."

"This isn't the Omni-"

"It's the same idea!" Gwen snapped. "The transformations might have effects on his system that we know nothing about. I made him promise me that he wouldn't take any pills so he wouldn't put himself in danger." Kevin laid his hand on Gwen's shoulder again.

"Hey, we don't know that he did. And maybe he had a rough night last night and just forgot." He suggested. Gwen hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Okay." She turned back to the hero and frowned, pulling her fingers through his hair. _Dirt? Was Ben in the forest? Maybe investigating a case – without us._ "I'm still waking him up." She told Kevin. The tall, dark Osmosian shrugged.

"Whatever. Just try not to break anything." He warned.

"Me?" Gwen questioned.

"Not directly." Kevin allowed. "But if you wake Ben up the wrong way…" Gwen nodded.

"Keep an eye out for Rath." She suggested.

"Got it. Staying by the door." Kevin agreed. Gwen smirked and lit her hand with a manna bubble, then touched it to her cousin's head. She began to concentrate, seeking out the consciousness of Ben's mind.

But something went wrong.

Strangely, Gwen felt instantly rejected by her cousin's mind, like a wall had slammed down locking her out. She frowned, then eased her way past the safeguards. _Why are there safeguards? Do all minds have safeguards?_ Finally, she established the connection she needed.

**Ben. Wake up. **_**Now.**_

The recoil of Ben's mind pushed Gwen back so hard that she physically fell backwards and slammed into the wall. A spark of purplish light flashed from Ben's forehead where his cousin's hand had been as he shook his head and sat up slowly.

"Ouch." He moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Hangover?" Kevin smirked. Ben stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"What…are…you…?" He murmured. Gwen picked up the bottle of pills and shook it in his face. Ben blinked, then realization flashed across his face.

"Oh. _Oh._" He said. "My mom was worried about me not getting enough sleep so she made me take them. Sorry, Gwen." He dropped his eyes. Gwen's heart softened towards her cousin and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ben. I understand." She said. "But right now we have bigger problems."

"Aliens?" Ben asked.

"No, worse." Gwen told him. "you're late for your History final."

**Ehhh. So yeah. Not great, but I just wanted to introduce the pill thing. I don't know if it in itself will be significant to the story, but I know the whole weird reaction will be. Also the fact that when Ben denied taking the pills of his own free will he just might have been lying…Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
